Old Friends
by MichaelTheBeast
Summary: Scott McCall and Derek Hale the best of friends. See what happens when Scott returns to Beacon Hills because there is a new alpha his long time friend Derek Hale. Scott helps Derek through his time as an Alpha and see what challenges await the two friends. Season 2. No true alpha Scott. Blue eyes Scott.


A/N: In this story Scott will be the same age as Derek and will be well known to him and the Hales. Scott comes back to Beacon Hills when he heard Derek became an Alpha. He will not become a true alpha in this story but a regular Alpha, by killing one and his eyes are already blue.

Hale House

Derek is looking around his house getting used to his power as an alpha. He knows he will have to start a pack. His thinking is interrupted when he hears someone walk in. He waits upstairs to see what this person wants. "Honey I'm home" a voice rings out, no not just any voice. Derek comes to stand on top of the stairs and sees is best friend Scott McCall. 'Scott" Derek says shocked. Scott McCall, 25 years of age turns around and sees his best friend there "well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give your old pal a hug" he says amusingly at the shocked look on Derek face that turns sour "I don't hug" he answers and Scott can't help but laugh. Derek comes down the stair were Scott hugs him either way since he hasn't seen or heard of old friend in a long time.

Scott goes to sit on a wooden chair while Derek stands there. "So how did you become an alpha?" Scott asks shocking Derek. "How did you know I was an alpha?" Derek asks as he just became one like 2 weeks ago. "When there is a new alpha, that type of news travels fast" Scott says. Derek just stays quiet and Scott can see that he seems a little disturbed "You don't have a pack yet?" Scott asks because he knows of newly turned alphas create packs immediately. "No I don't" he says. Scott just nods and starts walking around the remains of the house and remembers the good old days when there was always activity around the house. "It's so quiet" Scott says sadly. Derek as well sighs just as sad "yeah" he says.

"But back to my question, how did you become an alpha?" Scott asks wanting to know who he killed. "I killed peter" Derek says knowing he will be crushed if once he tells him about Laura. "Peter was an alpha I thought he was in the hospital?" Scott asks confused. Derek then looks away and Scott can sense his hesitation to tell him something "what is it" Scott asks. "He uh made Laura come back here and he killed her" Derek says slowly. Scott freezes "What" he asks his voice wavering. "He killed Laura and became an alpha" Derek says again. Scott just stands there and lets that sink in. The one girl he was always in love with, the same girl he hoped to see again in hopes of them becoming what they once were. Scott drops to the chair "she's dead" he whispers loud enough for Derek to hear. "I'm sorry I knew how much you loved her" Derek says and is shocked when Scott looks up to him his eyes a bright blue.

"Your eyes, there blue" he says and Scott shakes his head remembering how he got them. "Yeah they are" he says then pauses "when are you going to make your pack?" he asks. "I don't know but I have a potential already and your brother is a werewolf too" Derek says. Scott stop to look at him "Peter bit him" Scott growled out. Derek nods "yeah and I was going to bite the Isaac Lahey tonight" he says. Scott nods "So how has my brother reacted to being bitten" Scott asks curious. "He is a pain in the ass I tell you" Derek says which makes Scott laugh. "And he is also dating a hunter" Derek says shocking Scott. "Does he have a death wish or something" Scott asks. Derek chuckles a little "well I'm off to offer the kid the bite" Derek says and Scott just nods watching him leave.

Scott decides to go see his mom and little brother. When he gets there he can't help but remember how good the old time were. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it. He can hear his mom saying she is coming. When the door opens Scott looks at his mom just stare at him with her mouth a little open and Scott just smiles "hey mom" he says. "Scott" his mom whispers before hugging hard making Scott laugh. "Come on in honey how have you been?" she asks. Scott follows her in "I've been good mom, how have you and Jason been?" he asks. "Oh were ok" she says and they spend the next hour before she has to go to work just talking and catching up. "So where is Jason at?" Scott asks. He sees his mom roll her eyes "he is probably out with Stiles" she says. "He still hangs out with that kid?" Scott and she nods. "Okay honey well I have to get to work but will I see you around?" she asks. Scott nods hugging her "yeah I'll be around" he says and watches her leave.

Scott is up in his little brother's room when he hears a loud scream and it shocks him because only a banshee has the power to scream that loud. He runs towards the wood to try and figure out where that scream came from. He stops when he sees and ambulance full with blood in the back and police around it. He hears whispers coming from the other side of the truck and looks to see his younger brother and his friend Stiles there talking about a girl and if she was responsible for that. He sees them leave and decides to follow them and he sees them talking to another girl. He can see that she is the huntress his brother is in love with or whatever.

He follows them until they are outside the old hale house and sees Stiles trip a wire that catches Jason hanging him upside down. He sees Chris Argent and can't help the growl that escapes him which seems to get their attention since they point their guns his direction. "Come out and we won't have to kill you" Chris says. Scott chuckles "doesn't that go against your code" Scott says coming out of the shadows his eyes glowing blue. He sees his brother looking at him in shock and Scott can understand that. Chris stays silent "so still out here hunting my kind when we haven't even done anything" Scott says. "Just making sure he stays away from my daughter" Chris says.

"Or what you're going to lock him in his house and burn it down" Scott says with a growl. Chris looks taken aback "Yeah I was part of the Hale pack when they were alive" Scott says to the shocked hunter. Chris tells his hunter to stand down and juts leave and Scott turns to his brother who is hanging upside down before rolling his eyes and cutting the rope making him fall face first to the ground. Jason gets up "You're a werewolf" Jason exclaims. "And so are you" Scott says. Scott turns to Allison and Stile "and why the hell are you dating a hunter?" Scott asks Jason making him blush. "hey I'm not like them" the girl says. Scott turns to her "you're an Argent and to me that makes you all the same" Scott growls out which makes Jason stand in front of her.

Scott just shakes his head at his younger brother "Jason can we talk, alone?" he asks his younger brother. Jason looks back at his friends and nods towards his brother. Scott waits for the other two kids to leave and turns to his brother "how the hell did you get bit?" Scott asks. "I was with Stiles in the woods helping him look for a dead body when we got split up and I lost my inhaler" Jason says pausing "then deer just came out of nowhere making me fall and when I got up I heard growling and turn to see a creature with red eyes, I tried to run but it caught me easily" he says. Scott nods accepting the story "how did you get bit?" Jason asks Scott. Scott chuckles when he remembers how he was bit.

 _Flashback_

 _Scott was 12 when he decided to take a walk in the woods not knowing what really went on there. He crossed private property which he didn't even know was there. Everything was quiet until heard something growl from behind him and in his fear he just stood there. He closed his eyes before turning around and was met with a boy with golden eyes. Scott can make out the person "Derek?" Scott asks and screamed when Derek lunged himself toward him knocking him down to the ground. Scott tried fighting him off but it didn't matter as the other boy had superior strength. A load roar can be heard which makes Scott turn his head to the newcomer. Derek gets off of him and Scott scrambles back and is on his elbows so he can see who is in front of him._

 _A woman with red eyes goes towards Scott and kneels by him. "What's your name?" she asks. Scott still fearful "Scott McCall" he says his voice wavering. "What are you people?" Scott asks wondering why their eyes are glowing. The woman chuckles "We are werewolves Scott" she answers and Scott just looks at her like she's crazy. Then she grabs his arm and bites him and Scott screams in pain until he passes out. When he comes to the same woman explains what she did and the history of werewolves._

 _End of Flashback_

"Scott" Jason says bringing Scott back from the little memory. Scott shakes his head "Uh what oh don't worry about that" Scott says pausing when he gets a message 'meet me at the old train station' it said. "Okay look I'll talk with you later go back to your friends I have somewhere to be" Scott says and before Jason has a chance to say anything Scott already took off running. Scott gets to where Derek asked him to go "Derek" he shouts. "In here" he hears Derek answers. Scott walks in the train to see him sitting there. "What's up?" Scott asks. "My new beta is coming" he says. Scott was going to say something else when he was interrupted by yells "Derek, Derek" Scott hears a kid say. Scott sees a teen looking very freaked out "What happened?" Derek asks. "Its my dad I think he's dead" he says which shocks both Scott and Derek "Isaac what did you do?" Derek demands. "That's the thing it wasn't me" Isaac says making Scott and Derek look at each other confused.


End file.
